dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kami Saga (CookieKid247)
The Kami Saga, sometimes called The Bounty Saga, is the arc that directly proceeds the Meet the Norimakis film. It takes place three months after Arashi was taken and trained by the powerful Yokashi Sonbon. It details the events of Arashi's battle with King Chappa and the aftermath of the epic battle. Right Where We Left Off! (Ep. 1) Three months after the events of the Yokashi Saga, Arashi is able to leave his home of Shigai Valley with a newfound power from training with Lord Yokashi. Just before his departure, Yokashi stops him and calls him back. “Arashi, before you go see Chappa, just in case, I want you to have these.” Yokashi says before laying a pinched cloth containing heavy items on the floor. The cloth unfolds to reveal some peculiar objects entirely new to Arashi. “What are those?” Arashi asks. “These right here mah’boy are the seven magical Dragon Balls, capable of granting any wish to the one who gathers all seven at once.” Yokashi explains. “Ohhhh…they look like rocks.” Arashi responds. Arashi then is suddenly struck with a bamboo stick. “That’s because they are rocks right now, you dummy!!” Yokashi screams. “I have no doubt you’ll defeat Chappa but in the unlikely event that you don’t I want you to keep these safe no matter what. In the result of victory, take these to my uncle Korin near this Indian village. You can’t miss it.” Yokashi explains. “No problem gramps. See ya later.” Arashi waves to his master as he flies off. Calm Before The Storm (Ep. 2) Back on Catfish Islands, Nicole crafts a giant origami bird from her room and takes flight out the window on it. Soon after, the tribes’ people alert King Chappa. Chappa, with one effortless leap, clutches Nicole by her neck in mid-air. “You have defied me for the last time.” Chappa says as he squeezes Nicole’s neck tighter and tighter. Tears run down Nicole’s eyes as Chappa’s lion-like hand draws back for a final and fatal blow to his own daughter. “Gallows Palm!!” Chappa screams as his hand thrusts forward. Nicole closes her eyes but she opens them once she realizes she is still alive. Chappa’s hand stops dead in its tracks. Arashi is holding King Chappa’s death-intended hand while holding Nicole by his tail in mid-air. “Still alive are we?” Chappa jokes. “At least one of us will be dead after this.” Arashi says before tail-whipping Nicole onto a nearby treetop. “His tail is back.....but how?” Nicole thinks to herself. “Tell me boy. Why is she so important to you?” Chappa asks him. “I won't let the innocent die at the hands of the wicked.” Arashi responds. “Ya got guts kid. I’ll give you that, but soon, they’re gonna be all over the ground.” Chappa says right before he uppercuts Arashi. Chappa grabs Arashi's legs and ragdolls him until Arashi hits a double axe handle, only to have Chappa elbow our hero in the stomach. Arashi falls to the ground. Rocked Like a Hurricane (Ep. 3) Chappa then turns around, assured of his victory. Arashi attempts a quick dash at the king only to be kicked in the groin. Chappa then flies high into the air and attempts the Heaven Cross technique. Chappa dives at incredibly high speed toward Arashi, attempting a murderous rhythm sure to leave our hero a cold corpse. Nicole closes her eyes to shield herself from the agony. Yokashi is seen at home in Shigai, watching the battle from a crystal ball with Cream Corn and the Norimaki family. As Chappa nears, Arashi returns to consciousness and performs the technique known as Yokashi's Providence on the unsuspecting King. Chappa spits the blood out his mouth. "I'll be the first to admit you're no pushover." Chappa tells him. "However, this is where it ends." Chappa boasts as he takes stance. Arashi limps towards Chappa but does not have nearly enough energy to perform any attack. Chappa laughs maniacally. "What can you do? You can't even stand!" he says. King Chappa then launches several ki blasts which hit Arashi directly, causing him to fall in the dirt. "This was easier than I ever imagined!' Chappa grins. "Now to finish off this little pest...Flame Pillar!!" a volcanic Explosion Wave erupts from where Arashi lied. Downfall? (Ep. 4) When the smoke clears, a seared Arashi is seen at the pit of a crater. "Look at you now you pathetic weakling! You thought that fool Yokashi taught you anything! He thought I'd save the world but I was kicked to the curb because I got too powerful! He's nothing but a fraud and now you're going to die for him!" Chappa yells at a near-death Arashi before firing a Finger Blitz Barrage. Yokashi, back at Shigai, furiously searches his room until he comes across what he was looking for. Arashi's thoughts echo inside his head. "Well Master. Looks like all that training was in vain. Thanks for everything Yokashi Sonbon." Arashi slowly fades out. "Arashi!!!" a scream snaps him back into consciousness. "It's Yokashi. Don't give up. Use the Mashumaro Cannon. Focus all your ki." Yokashi telepathically speaks to his student. "I don't think I can." Arashi replies. "Don't think! Just do!!" Yokashi orders. Arashi musters up the last of his ki into his palms. Chappa, impatient, intends to finish Arashi off and fires a large energy wave at the prone Saiyan boy. A small energy sphere forms in his hands just before Arashi releases it. "Mashumaro...Fire!" Arashi exclaims. And Then It All Falls Down (Ep. 5) A large, brilliant white energy wave erupts from the crater our hero lied in and makes it way straight to Chappa. The Catfish Island king, however, tries to stop this from happening. Chappa intensifies his own energy wave and a battle ensues. Chappa's skin even begins to fall off due to the sheer energy he puts into his beam. Arashi, still fallen at the bottom of the crater, almost sees no way to win. Until, he reluctantly decides to push through with the Phoenix Wave. As he pushes forth, red particles of energy are seen scattering throughout the Mashumaro Cannon and Chappa is being kept at bay. Slowly, Arashi's teeth grow in size and definition, revealing that once again the Great Ape ki is being withdrawn from his body for the Phoenix Wave's power. Exhausted, Arashi has no choice but to stop fighting. King Chappa, although stronger, exhausted much more energy than the young Saiyan and passes out. A battered mess, Chappa crawls to the sacred temple and removes a blessed talisman that kept their islands formed. Upon its' removal, Catfish Island begins to self-destruct. Nicole then climbs down the tree and slides down into the crater with Arashi, trying to keep him conscious. A Journey to Sacred Lands (Ep. 6) Quickly, Nicole retrieves a special medicine from her pocket known as Kenko and has Arashi drink it. His wounds slowly heal and he regains consciousness, only to go back to sleep. The island quickly crumble to peices around them and death seems imminent. That is until, Yokashi and the Norimakis arrive in an airplane piloted by Arale. Nicole picks up Arashi and puts him in the backseat before climbing aboard herself. The plane quickly heads for the skies with the group aboard. "So where are we headed old guy?" Nicole asks Yokashi. "To the sacred land of Korin, my dear. You must be Nicole. I've heard so much about you. How's Arashi?" Yokashi asks. "He's out cold Boss Rabbit!" Nicole mistakes Yokashi for Boss Rabbit. "I AM MASTER YOKASHI SONBON, THE GREAT & POWERFUL, GOT IT?! NEVER CONFUSE ME WITH THAT CLOWN!" Yokashi erupts. "Okay geez." Nicole apologizes. "Slimerocket 9 coming up on Korin Tower!" Arale announces. "Get ready to hit the button." Yokashi tells Arale. As the Slimerocket 9 ascends up Korin Tower, Arale hits the button labeled 'JUMP!' in all capital letters. The button then opens a hatch in the backseat in which a sleeping Arashi falls out of. "Yokashi!"Nicole alerts. "All part of the plan, my dear." Yokashi assures Nicole. Not for Sports Teams (Ep. 7) As Arashi's body lies on the ground, a strange little boy comes running from the bushes to investigate the sounds he heard. The boy pulls out a spear and holds it over Arashi's face. "Whaddya think you're doing in the Sacred Land of Korin??!" the boy screams. Arashi's eyes slowly open and he sees the spear hovering over him. "Watch where you're pointing that thing will ya?!" Arashi screams back. "I get it. Your some kinda thief! Thieves hang around here!" he says. "Thief? Sorry I don't want your precious dirt." Arashi quips. "You insult my land then you-" the boy suddenly becomes interested. "You have a tail." he says. "Yeah and?" Arashi remarks. "It's just that I've only seen a tail on a human one other time." the boy says. "Cool story." Arashi says. "So why are you here?" the boy asks. "I don't remember how I got here but Yokashi told me to-" Arashi is interrupted. "You know Yokashi Sonbon!?" the boy asks excitedly. "Yeah and he told me to give these to some guy named Korin. Do you know him?" Arashi pulls a Dragon Ball out from his gi. "The drag-dra-dra-" the little boy stutters before passing out. Arashi pulls the bucket up from a nearby well and pours it on the boy to wake him up. He awakens and begins "You have to climb Korin Tower to meet him. Wow! You must be a really strong fighter." As the boy rambles on we check in on Yokashi's dilemma. Top of the World (Ep. 8) The Slimerocket 9 finally reaches the top of Korin Tower and the group exits the vehicle. "Hey hey everybody!" Yokashi says in a drunken slur. "Dear God, drunk again? Show some decency for once will ya?" Korin condemns."I'll show some decency." Yokashi says before falling over. "And aren't you the cutest little thing!" Cream Corn says. "Well I do work out a lot sweetie." Korin brags. "I was talking to her." Cream Corn says, motioning towards Nicole. "Hello ma'am." Nicole says shyly. "Oh stop it. Call me Suzette, or Cream Corn. Whichever you prefer." Cream Corn says. "Oh, I'm Nicole. Do you know Arashi?" Nicole asks. "Sure do. Yokashi's seein' if he can climb this tower." Cream Corn explains. "That's dumb. Arashi's the strongest." Nicole says confidently. "I think so too which is why he'll be up here in no time!" Cream Corn says. Down on Creation (Ep. 9) Back on the ground, the young boy is still rambling on to Arashi. "Look not that this isn't fun um Upa but I'm gonna leave." Arashi says before he leaps onto Korin Tower. "No wait!" Upa says before grabbing onto Arashi's tail. "Ahh let go ya twerp!" Arashi demands. Upa shakes his head, declining. "That's how you wanna play!" Arashi says. Arashi keeps climbing Korin Tower , hoping to scare Upa off. Arashi climbs well into midnight. However, Upa maintains his grip even while sleeping. Then, Upa's hand begins to slip. Arashi is relieved until he looks down and realizes that a fall that great would kill a normal human. Arashi, in good conscience, has no choice but to whip Upa onto his back and backpack the young boy up the tower with him. Upa awakes the next morning on Arashi's back and freaks out at the sheer altitude. "Calm down and hold on." Arashi tells Upa. Back on the tower, the group engages in coversation. "So why doesn't he just fly up the tower?" Cream Corn asks. "Good question. Arashi doesn't have nearly enough ki control to fly this high. Plus, I feel another ki with him. A human." Yokashi says, to everyone's suprise. "I hope he's okay I mean it's been three days now." Cream Corn says. "Ah he'll be fine." Yokashi dismisses. "Uncle, how about another ale?" Yokashi asks. Back at Upa's villiage, Bora returns with no sight of his son. A Wanted Man (Ep. 10) Back in Central City, King Furry is talking to a man hidden in the shadows. "There is a man who has commited multiple robberies across the plain. You must find him and stop him." King Furry says. "For 10,000 zeni?" the man asks. "If you complete the task." King Furry says. "No problem what's the poor saps' name?" the man asks before the camera cuts to a rustling in the bushes back at Korin Tower. Bora looks around to investigate the noise right before he turns around and sees his son, Upa in front of him. A cloud of white smoke blinds Bora before he is hit the fatal Wolf Fang Fist by Yamcha. From out the white smoke appears Pu'ar, pretending to be Upa. "Whatever you want, you'll never find it." Bora says with his dying breathe. "I don't know what I want yet, but this sure sounds like a good place to start." Yamcha remarks. He then notices a lone feather on the ground and takes huge jumps up the tower until he notices a tail in the vague distance. "Got you now runt!!" Yamcha then fires ki blasts into the distance. Upa screams and Arashi looks down to notice several incoming ki blasts. Arashi tries to scurry up the tower but a stray blast hits Arashi's butt. Arashi screams in pain and falls off the tower. Upa retains a tight grip on the tower. Yamcha looks off into the distance and notices trees in the forest being knocked over, making a pathway towards the tower. Yamcha, frightened at the unknown threat, makes his way towards Upa. Upa, scared for his life, begins to cry. "Give up the loot kid!" Yamcha demands. Suddenly, Yamcha is alerted when his foot is tugged on. He looks down to see Arashi and tries a swift downward kick. Arashi switches to the other side of the tower. As Yamcha tries to reach for Arashi but Arashi bites Yamcha's hand in retaliation. Throbbing with pain, Yamcha wraps his headband around his swollen palm. Trees continue to collapse in the distance to the point where the battle stops and Arashi and Upa also take notice. More Monsters? (Ep. 11) As the towering trees fall the three await the arrival of the monsterous thing causing such destruction. "Come on out and meet your maker Yamcha!" an unknwon voice yells before finally revealing himself. "Furball sent me to dispose of you personally." he says. "Susha how'd you even know where to find me?" Yamcha asks. "Boss gave me direct coordinates to your location. Now ya got to the count of five to get down here or I'm coming up there!" Susha says menacingly. "Not before I make off with my loot!" Yamcha says before he looks up and sees Arashi and Upa are gone."I'll count that as five" Susha says as he begins closing in on Yamcha faster and faster. Yamcha hurries up the tower. "Dude you were awesome!" Upa says in excitement. "Me? What about you with that salt?" Arashi replies. "You gotta travel with us." Arashi says. "Where? With who?" Upa asks. "Umm. A buncha people. I think they're on top of this tower." Arashi explains. "Wow your friends climbed Korin Tower..." Upa ponders for a moment before yelling "There! I see it.". Arashi looks up and sees the Lookout Tower. "C'mon Upa" Arashi says as he lowers his tail for Upa to use as a rope. Arashi violently dashes ahead until he sees a ladder. He carefully grips the handles, not trying to let Upa fall. Yokashi hears Arashi's heavy breathing and wakes up the others. The three rush to the edge and excitedly await the arrival of Arashi. A figure soars through the air and lands on the floor. The three look confused when a small Indian child with tomahawk in hand is in Arashi's place. "Where's Arashi?" Yokashi asks grievingly. Upa points downward and the three see Arashi hanging onto the ladder for dear life. "Help! Someone? Upa?" Arashi screams in terror. They freak out and try to find something to pull Arashi up onto the Tower. Cream Corn rushes to a closet and and grabs several purple capes and has Nicole and Yokashi help her tie knots together. The three lower the capes down with the help of Upa. "Arashi, grab the rope!" Nicole yells. "Who's holding the other end?" Arashi asks. "JUST GRAB IT!!" all of them yell. Arashi grabes the capes and is finally being pulled onto the tower until halfway up his foot gets caught in a rung. "Wait!' Arashi yells before losing his grip. However he manages to hold on using his tail. The suspense builds until Arashi grabs the makeshift rope and is pulled onto the Tower. "So what'd I miss?" Arashi asks. "We've only been waiting for like three days!" Nicole yells. "Well sorry, I was tired from all that fighting." Arashi says before being struck with a frying pan followed by a frustrated exhale from Nicole, the attacker. "Seems your pupil is not so impressive after all." Korin taunts. Suddenly someone else is heard climbing the rungs of the ladder... I'll Be Here All Week (Ep. 12) The team prepares for battle when Yamcha is seen running away from the bounty hunter he had encountered earlier. Yamcha rushes into a weapons closet to grab anything he may find useful in the battle. "This here scythe will do just the trick." Yamcha says right before Pu'ar transforms back into itself, posing as a drawstring bag. "Your not getting your hands on the Dragon Balls!" Upa yells at Yamcha. "Screw the orbs kid, we're all gonna be dead in a minute if we don't get ready!" Yamcha tells him. "Susha is a mighty powerful warrior. You'll never defeat him on your own." Korin warns. "Well the kids sure as hell ain't gonna help us!" Yamcha frets. "You two just might be able to defeat him with this." Korin says as he walks to the nearby coffee table and pours two glasses of water. Category:Dragon Ball Reincarnation Category:Arcs Category:Fan Fiction